up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Millicent Belmont
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Millicent Belmont is a guest character of Above the Sky. She is the daughter of unknown nobles; wife of Terrin Belmont; and mother of Daniel Hinsdale and Alexander Belmont. Millicent is a member of the Belmont and Hinsdale families. Early life As a noble, she was prepared for an arranged marriage her whole life. Her parents had negotiated a marriage with the prince of the west, eventually making her the queen of the west and one of the most powerful women on earth. She met Joseph as a teenager and fell in love. They had conceived Daniel and then she married Terrin. She was allowed to raise Daniel in the castle but he was not given a good childhood. Throughout the series Millicent was first seen in "King of the earth" when Aleander arrived after being kidnapped by the rebels. She seemed worried because of the explosion, thinking the worst. Alex assured her it was fine because Charlie's crew saved him. Despite her seeming worried, Alex tells Sky that she was worried about losing her heir not her son. Alex tells Charlie later that Millicent used to be a pretty good mom, even teaching him and his brother how to play a song she created on the piano. Personality She has the nickname of the wicked witch of the west because of her known cruelty to the people. She is seen to not care much what happens to them, being selfish. She was said to be a good mother when the boys were younger but she changed and stopped protecting Daniel, and in turn, she became a cold woman, who Alex believed to not care about anything anymore. She had always been a strong woman who fought for her place in society, but, she is uncaring to others below her. Physical Appearance Millicent is a beautiful woman in her late 30's, with long brown hair, usually curled and pinned up fancy, and brown eyes, standing at about 5'6. She is always seen in extravagant gowns and expensive jewels. Relationships Daniel Hinsdale Daniel is her son out of wedlock. When he was young, she was a good mother and she loved him and taught him piano. But sometime when he was growing up, she decided to stop protecting him from Terrin and accepted the abuse he took on as the illegitimate son of the king. When Daniel was named an enemy to the monarchy and he became a criminal, Alex said she didn't react, him not knowing if she was trying to hide her sadness or if her heart really did turn to stone all those years back. Other Relationships Millicent and Terrin (married) Millicent and Joseph (used to be in love) Millicent and Alexander (mother/son) Name French Meaning: The name Millicent is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Millicent is: Of a thousand saints. German Meaning: The name Millicent is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Millicent is: Strong work. Industrious. Teutonic Meaning: The name Millicent is a Teutonic baby name. In Teutonic the meaning of the name Millicent is: Strong. American Meaning: The name Millicent is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Millicent is: Strong. Trivia Behind The Scenes Appearances - King of the Earth Quotes Gallery